Cold Body, Warm Heart
by IchiLoveRuki
Summary: Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en tu vida…Pero…una duda te surgió…-¿puedes verme?/La chica que acabas de conocer se llama Elsa…y es una humana…una humana que puede verte y oírte…una humana con poderes de…. ¿hielo?/-no eres horrible; porque una persona horrible no hace cosas hermosas- le sonreíste Rise the Gurardian Crossover Frozen Drabbles
1. Chapter 1 Copos de nieve

_**HOLA A TODOS! SOY ICHILOVERUKI Y SOY NUEVA EN ESTA AREA**_

_**BUENO ESTA HISTORIA ES UN CROSSOVER CON RISE OF THE GUARDIAN Y FROZEN**_

_**MIENTRAS VEIA LA PELICULA FROZEN, JACK APARECIO EN MI CABEZA PERO TRATE DE IGNORAR LUEGO EN MI MURO DE FACEBOOK APARECE**_

_**UN FAN ART CON LA PRINCESA ELSA Y JACK Y ME DIJE..POR QUE NO?**_

_**Y AHORA ESTOY POR AQUI CON UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, ERA ORIGINAL MENTE UN ONE-SHOT PERO ERA MUY LARGO**_

_**ASI QUE LO DIVIDI EN PEQUEÑOS DRABBLES**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ^^**_

_**Desclaimer: Rise of The Guardain le pertenece a DreamWorks y Frozen le pertenece a Walt Disney...lo unico que me pertenece es la historia**_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA ^^**_

* * *

Cap. 1 Copos de nieve

Estabas de nuevo provocando el invierno por todos lados, creando la diversión en todo niño que se cruzaba en tu camino…te detuviste en lo alto de un poste mirando complacidamente la creación que acababas de terminar, si en definitiva era unas de tus mejores nevadas no pudiste evitar sonreír con orgullo.

Rápido te fijaste en los hermosos copos de nieves que empezó a caer...

Tu sonrisa se desvaneció sustituyéndola con una sonrisa triste y ¿nostálgica?

El frio

La Nieve

El hielo

El azul

El blanco

Los hermosos copos de nieves

Todo te recordaba….a ella…

Continuara...

* * *

_**N/A: SI YA SE MUY CORTO...PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO n.n RECUERDEN QUE ERA UN ONE-SHOT PERO DECIDI DIVIDIRLOS EN DRABBLES ASI QUE ALGUNOS CAP. SON CORTOS...  
**_

_**BUENO NOS LEEREMOS EN LA PROXIMA **_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS  
**_

_**-ICHILOVERUKI**_


	2. Chapter 2 El Castillo

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^**_

_**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alertas; tambien a lo que lo leyeron pero no dejaron reviews n.n**_

_**Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians le pertenence a DreamWorks y Frozen a Walt Disney ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence solo la historia :)**_

_**N/A: La historia se basa cuando Jack Frost aun no era un guardian **_

_**Disfruten el cap. c:**_

* * *

Cap. 2 El Castillo

250 años antes

Hace 50 años que despertaste.

Cuando despertaste lo primero que viste fue la oscuridad y lo primero que sentiste fue el frio…

Cuando despertaste lo único que sabias eras que eras enviado por el hombre de la luna por un propósito…propósito que tendrías que descubrir.

Cuando despertaste notaste que nadie podía verte, nadie podía escucharte, nadie se daba cuenta de tu presencia.

Cuando despertaste descubriste que otros "espíritus" podían verte, podían hablarte, podían sentirte…pero estaban tan ocupados haciendo sus trabajos en el mundo que no tenían tiempo ni para saludarte.

Lo único que podías sentir era la soledad y eso de una manera te hacía sentir miserable, estar solo en el mundo sin que nadie notara tu presencia, sin saber nada de tu vida pasada eso la verdad era frustrante.

Volaste por el mundo como siempre…ya que era verano y tenías que respetar las estaciones para que pudieras por lo menos entretenerte creando el invierno y los días nevados….y por si es aburrido esperar más para alguien como tú que estas solo en el mundo.

De momento te fijaste que caían pequeños copos de nieve del cielo, te detuviste y miraste los copos que caían en tu mano confundido…

**-¿nieve?-** pregúntate dudoso y confundido- **¡¿pero es Verano?! Y lo más extraño es que no es mi nieve**

Esto en definitiva te traería problemas con Madre Naturaleza, unos de los espíritus más poderosos que conoces.

**-Tengo que averiguar de dónde viene esta nieve antes de que sea tarde**

Volaste lo más rápido posible…hasta que te en contraste con un lugar con un enorme castillo pero todo estaba congelado…el mar, las tierras, las montañas, el castillo…TODO estaba congelado…notaste como las personas trataban de refugiarse del frio… ¿Qué está pasando? Te preguntabas.

Mirando alrededor te fijaste en una montaña…

Notaste un brillo extrañando, así que volaste hasta allá…

No pudiste creer lo que habías encontrado...

**-un castillo de hielo…**

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leeremos Luego**

**Besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki**


	3. Chapter 3 Quien eres? Parte 1

_**Buenos Dias!**_

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^**_

_**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alertas; tambien a lo que lo leyeron pero no dejaron reviews n.n**_

_**Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians le pertenence a DreamWorks y Frozen a Walt Disney ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence solo la historia :)**_

**GothorumDaemon:**_ Fue como algo inevitable en emparejar a estos dos; me alegro que te guste como va la historia c: muchas gracias por leer  
_

_**N/A: La historia se basa cuando Jack Frost aun no era un guardian; tambien en la historia hay partes de la pelicula Frozen asi que si todavia no las visto (creo) antente a la concecuencias.  
**_

_**Disfruten el cap. c:**_

* * *

Cap.3 Quien eres? parte 1

No podías creer los que estaba al frente de tus ojos…

Un castillo y no un castillo ordinario si no uno hecho de hielo solido…no sabías si maravillarte o confundirte…

Tu curiosidad era tanta que decidiste acercarte y estando de cerca notaste que era mucho más hermoso.

¿Quién ocasiona la nieve? ¿Quién congelo la pequeña isla? ¿Quién habrá construido un castillo de hielo? ¿Acaso hay otro espíritu del invierno? Todas esas preguntas te torturaban, ahora más que nunca buscaría las respuestas.

Te detuviste en el balcón del castillo; con cierta duda abriste la puerta que había en el balcón así entrando…

Cuando entraste notaste que era una habitación pero todo era en hielo, las paredes, el techo, las mesas, las lámparas…todo era en hielo sólido, con colores azules y blanco…era verdaderamente hermoso.

Caminaste con cierta cautela muy poco común en ti ya que eres revoltoso

**-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? -**escuchaste

Alzaste la mirada para ver quién era…y te quedaste sorprendido

Era una hermosa chica, sus ojos son de un azul cielo, su piel era pálida pero no tanto como la tuya, el cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco trenzado, tenía un hermoso vestido azul que le dejaba ver los hombros, con mangas largas de un azul más claro, con una cola que le empezaba desde media espalda del mismo color de sus mangas todo con diseños de copos de nieves hasta en su cabello tenia copos de nieve y sus zapatos eran hecho de hielo.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en tu vida…

Pero…una duda te surgió…

**-¿puedes verme?**

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leeremos Luego**

**Besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki**


	4. Chapter 4 Quien eres? parte 2

_**Buenos Dias!**_

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^**_

_**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alertas; tambien a lo que lo leyeron pero no dejaron reviews n.n**_

_**Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians le pertenence a DreamWorks y Frozen a Walt Disney ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence solo la historia :)**_

_**N/A: La historia se basa cuando Jack Frost aun no era un guardian; tambien en la historia hay partes de la pelicula Frozen asi que si todavia no las visto (creo) antente a la concecuencias.  
**_

_**Disfruten el cap. c:**_

* * *

Cap.4 Quien eres? parte 2

Viste que el rostro de ella se dibujó la duda, para luego cambiarlo de nuevo a serio…

**-te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Tú no sabías cómo reaccionar si alegrarte porque alguien te notaba o preocuparte por la forma en que ella te miraba pero otra duda te entro en la cabeza ¿ella sería un espíritu?

**-Mi nombre es Jack Frost**- te presentaste- **y tu… ¿Quién eres?**

Ella relajo un poco la postura pero aún mantenía esa mirada seria

**-¿Qué haces en mi castillo?-** no pudiste ignorar que ella acabo de ignorar tu pregunta

**-estaba volando por esta área hasta que note que nevaba por lo que se me hacía raro ya que es verano y me encontré con este lugar y este castillo.**

**-¿volar?-**pregunto con auténtica duda

**- si…volar…ya sabes en el aire**- hiciste el gesto como si estuvieras volando

**-¡sé que significa volar!-**notaste irritación en su voz**- ¿pero…como tu volabas?**

**-¡ah! Eso…bueno ya como soy el espíritu del invierno puedo usar el viento a mi favor…**

La duda se dibujó de nuevo el rostro de la hermosa joven

**-¿eres un espíritu?**

**-¡sí!-**enarcaste una ceja**- ¡como tú! ¿También eres espíritu del invierno?**

Ahora ella enarco una ceja

**-¡soy humana!**

Tú no pudiste evitar la sorpresa…así que es una humana…una humana que lo puede ver y escuchar…

**-pero…puedes verme y hablarme…-**que estaba pasando por que ella si lo puede ver y los demás no.- **¿Cómo tu puedes verme? ¿Por qué los demás no pueden hacerlo?** -Te arrodillaste mientras llevabas las manos a la cabeza en señal de confusión y desesperación; De momento sentiste un delicado contacto en tu hombro, alzaste la mirada y te encontraste con los hermosos azul cielo de ella…

**-¡tranquilo!-**te calmo, y su voz ya no era intimidante si no agradable y dulce

**-¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres?**

-**Me llamo Elsa**

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leeremos Luego**

**Besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki**


	5. Chapter 5 Conociendonos

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^**_

_**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alertas; tambien a lo que lo leyeron pero no dejaron reviews n.n**_

**xsasuhinax:** hola! muchas gracias por leer la historia...no sabes lo mucho que me emociona que alguien que no sepa español lea la histora aunque sea con la ayuda de Traductor Google/ **Guest, ChikisEvansEater**: Muchas gracias por leer...me alegra que les agrade c:

_**Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians le pertenence a DreamWorks y Frozen a Walt Disney ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence solo la historia :)**_

_**N/A: La historia se basa cuando Jack Frost aun no era un guardian; tambien en la historia hay partes de la pelicula Frozen asi que si todavia no las visto (creo) antente a la concecuencias.  
**_

_**Disfruten el cap. c:**_

* * *

Cap.5 Conociendonos

La chica que acabas de conocer se llama Elsa…y es una humana…una humana que puede verte y oírte…una humana con poderes de…. ¿hielo?

Ahora te encontrabas sentado en el suelo y ella estaba al lado tuyo…y el silencio los acompañaba…

**-así que…-**tomaste el primer paso para romper el hielo, eso ultimo te hizo gracia ya que es algo irónico- **tu creaste este castillo- **

**-si…-**ella empezó a mirar alrededor**- solo quería probar que grandes cosas puedo hacer con estos poderes-**te dijo mientras se miraba sus manos- **pero aun…no se controlarlos**- dijo con un tono triste y preocupado mientras que sus manos se hicieron en puños.

**-te quedo hermoso**- le dijiste para tranquilizarla, ella te miro y por una extraña razón de sonrojaste- **¿Cómo es que tienes poderes de hielo?-** cambiaste de tema, mientras tratabas de ocultar tu sonrojo ya que por una extraña razón la mirada de ella te ponía nervioso.

Escuchaste como ella suspiraba

**-nací con ello y es algo extraño ya que nadie en mi familia lo posee, ni si quiera…**-su voz entristeció- **mi hermana**

Tú te diste cuenta…

**-estos poderes son una desgracia**- la escuchaste casi gritando mientras se miraba las manos como si fuera algo horrible- **gracias a ellos le hice daño a mi hermana, gracias a ellos jamás abrieron las puertas del castillo, gracias a ellos tuve que alejarme de mi hogar…-**sus ojos estaban aguados mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos- **total estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola con la compañía del frio; soy una persona horrible.**

Tu sabias como ella se siente, porque tú lo vives todos los días por años…

-**Yo sé cómo te sientes**- dijiste, pero ella un mantenía su postura- **yo no recuerdo mi vida pasada, nadie pude verme o escucharme y los otros "espíritus" no tienen tiempo ni para saludarme-**suspírate**- hasta que me encontré contigo**-ella alzo su rostro y te miro- **y no eres horrible; porque una persona horrible no hace cosas hermosas-** le sonreíste y jurarías que la viste sonrojarse…y sin previo aviso ella te abrazo y tu quedaste como piedra, eso la verdad fue una sorpresa pero no te molesto…le devolviste el abrazo colocaste tu barbilla en la cabeza de ella y pusiste unas de tus manos para acariciarle el cabello…

Te sentías extraño pero te agradaba…

Era una sensación agradable y a pesar que eres frio te sentías….cálido

Sientes que ella deja de abrazarte con la mirada gacha

**-lo siento…-**se escuchó apenada-**no era mi intención abrazarte sin tu permiso**- bajo la mirada apenada- **no sé qué fue lo que me paso.**

**-no te preocupes…no me molesto**-te rascaste detrás de la nuca sonrojado**-¿sabes lo que me anima cuando estoy deprimido?-**sonreíste con complicidad

Ella te miro pensativa

**-¡no!-** te contesto

**-¡volar!-**le respondiste

La joven se te quedo mirando como si tuvieras loco…

**-pero…yo no vuelo…**

**-eso se puede arreglar**

Y sin avisarle la cargaste al estilo nupcial y brincaste por el balcón…

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leeremos Luego**

**Besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki**


	6. Chapter 6 Divirtiendonos

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^**_

_**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alertas; tambien a lo que lo leyeron pero no dejaron reviews n.n**_

**ChikisEvansEater**: Es algo inevitable en pensar en ello como pareja...me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por leer.

_**Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians le pertenence a DreamWorks y Frozen a Walt Disney ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence solo la historia :)**_

_**N/A: La historia se basa cuando Jack Frost aun no era un guardian; tambien en la historia hay partes de la pelicula Frozen asi que si todavia no las visto (creo) antente a la concecuencias.  
**_

_**Disfruten el cap. c:**_

* * *

Cap.6 Divirtiendonos

La escuchaste gritar y sentiste como ella se agarraba fuerte mente de tu cuello para no caerse…esto se te hacia divertido…

**-¡Tranquila!-** le dijiste**- solo disfruta…**

**-como pretendes que disfrutes**- se agarraba más fuerte de ti mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados- **acabas de lanzarte del balcón**

**-si…pero estamos bien, solo estamos volando**-le dijiste como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

Ella abrió los ojos y viste que se sorprendió, sentiste como la chica se relajó notaste una diminuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella…luego cerro los ojos como disfrutando la brisa que le daba en el rostro…

**-esto…es…maravilloso**- la escuchaste decir

Tú no pudiste evitar una sonrisa en tu rostro

**-sí que lo es…**

Siguieron volando con la ayuda del viento…los dos disfrutaban de ese momento; del viento acariciando sus rostros y esa sensación de libertad...

Te detuviste en el bosque que estaba todo cubierto de nieve, y en los arboles había pequeñas guirnaldas de hielo…

Notaste que la chica estaba maravillada mirando alrededor…no pudiste resistirlo he hiciste una bola de nieve y se lo lanzaste; ella fijo la mirada en ti, tú le sonreías divertido…

**-que pasa acaso no sabes cómo divertirte-** te burlaste, ella te miro seriamente

**-ya veremos quien no sabe divertirse**- te dijo con una voz retadora

Lo siguiente que viste fue cuando de su mano salió una bola de nieve y te la arrojaba en la cara, tu caíste en el suelo…te quitaste la nieve de la cara pero en tus oídos se escuchó la risa de la chica, es la primera vez que la escuchas reír…se escucha tan viva, tan alegre…a ti se te contagio y empezaste a reír también.

Te levantaste he hiciste bolas de nieve y se lanzaba a ella; y ella hacia lo mismo contigo…se formó la mejor guerra de bolas de nieves que jamás hayas tenido…

Terminaron de jugar y ambos estaban acostados en la nieve mirando al cielo viendo la nieve caer…para una persona normal no sería para nada cómodo estar acostado en la nieve, pero para ustedes dos era como estar en la mejor cama.

**-A Anna le hubiese encantado est**o-la escuchaste decir

**-¿Anna? ¿Es tu hermana?**

La escuchaste suspirar

**-sí, ella es tan diferente a mí, tan viva, tan alegre…tan "ingenua**"-la escuchaste reír- **sabes que se enamoró de un hombre que acababa de conocer, y me pidió que le diera mi bendición para casarse.**

**-se la diste…**

**-estás loco…claro que no, lo acaba de conocer**

**-no crees en el amor-** viraste tu rostro para verla

**-sí creo…pero no creo que alguien se enamore en un día**

Tú la miraste…y no sabías porque pero esa respuesta no te gusto…

**-y que piensan tus padres sobre el enamoramiento de tu hermana**

Viste como su rostro se entristeció

**-ellos murieron hace 3 años…-**no sabías que decir, te sentías un tonto por preguntarle sobre sus padres

La viste levantarse

-**llévame al castillo**- se abrazó a ella misma como si se protegiera del frio

Te levantaste y por muy raro que sea no te gusta verla decaída ¿Qué paso con la chica que estaba riendo y divirtiéndose?

**-Lo siento lo de tus padres**-empezaste a girar tu lacayo en la nieve-**tal vez no sé lo que se siente en perder a alguien…pero al menos tú los tienes en tus recuerdos**- dejaste de jugar con el lacayo- **mientras que yo no tengo recuerdos de nada, no sé si tenía padres, hermanos y de quien** era- suspiraste- **sé que no es confortante lo que te estoy diciendo pero…**

**-¡Gracias Jack!-** te sonrió

Le sonreíste de vuelta, te acercaste a ella y la tomaste de la cintura

-**vamos, te llevare al castillo**

Y así prendiste de nuevo el viaje hasta el castillo de Hielo

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leeremos Luego**

**Besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki**


	7. Chapter 7 Anna y Elsa

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^**_

_**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alertas; tambien a lo que lo leyeron pero no dejaron reviews n.n**_.

_**Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians le pertenence a DreamWorks y Frozen a Walt Disney ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence solo la historia :)**_

_**N/A: La historia se basa cuando Jack Frost aun no era un guardian; tambien en la historia hay partes de la pelicula Frozen asi que si todavia no las visto (creo) antente a la concecuencias.  
**_

_**Disfruten el cap. c:**_

* * *

Cap.7 Anna y Elsa

Llegaron al castillo…

Se quedaron frente uno del otro mirándose a los ojos…

No sabias por qué pero tener a esa chica de hermosos ojos azul cielo te hacía sentir "diferente" algo que nunca habías sentido antes…

Sin saberlo los dos habían creado una atmosfera agradable donde ambos se sentían cómodos…

Una parte de ti quisiste acariciarle la mejilla y lo hiciste, era tan suave; ella aun te mantenía la mirada…te fijaste en los labios de ella…te entraron unas ganas de besarla…

Fuiste acercando tu rostro al de ella; ella cerró los ojos al ver que te estabas acercando…

**-Elsa**

Se escuchó la voz de una joven a lo lejos

Ambos se sorprendieron y se separaron

**-¿Anna?-** dijo sorprendida para después salir de la habitación, tú ya no tenías por qué seguir ahí pero te quedaste y la seguiste.

**-¡Anna!-** la escuchaste

**-¡Elsa!-**escuchaste a la otra chica…ahora que la notaste; la chica es igual a su hermana lo único que tiene el cabello castaño claro casi rojizo en dos trenzas al igual que su hermana tiene los ojos azules pero era un poco más morena que su hermana

**-su majestad**

Ahora sí que lo has visto todo un muñeco de nieve que habla….

**-¡¿Olaf?!-**la escuchaste igual que sorprendida que tu- **¿estas vivo?**

**-tú me creaste su majestad-** hizo una reverencia-** lo olvidaste…**

Viste como la chica sonreía un poco

**-Elsa, te he estado buscando**- escuchaste a la otra joven mientras subía las escaleras para acercarse a su hermana

**-¡no! ¡Aléjate, Anna!**

Viste como la chica se alejaba de su hermana

**-pero; ¡Elsa! ¿Cuál es tu problema?**

La otra chica subió las escaleras rápidamente; y como lo sospechabas no puede verte ya que te traspaso como si fuera un fantasma

**-¿eres amigo de su majestad?**

Agachaste la mirada y notaste que el muñeco de nieve te hablo, tu miraste para otro lado para ver si no era contigo con quien estaba hablando

**-estoy hablándote a ti**

**-¿puedes verme?-**preguntaste mientras te arrodillas para estar a su altura

**-claro que puedo verte, no estoy ciego- **te dijo el muñeco- **soy Olaf, mucho gusto- **te extendió su mano que era una rama

Y eso te alegro de una manera ya porque había otra persona bueno un muñeco de nieve que te podía ver y eso ya era algo

**-Soy Jack Frost-** le estrechaste la mano bueno la rama al muñeco de nieve

De momento escuchaste un ruido en la habitación de la chica, y un hombre paso por tu lado corriendo dirigiéndose a la habitación, te entro la preocupación y te dirigiste rápidamente a la habitación.

Lo que te encontraste te preocupo ya que Elsa estaba de espaldas y había un montón de picos de hielo esparcido por el piso y Anna se encontraba arrodillada con la mano en el pecho con un gesto de dolor…

**-¡Anna!**

El hombre que te paso por el lado se dirigió dónde estaba Anna…era un hombre rubio y robusto

**-¿estás bien?-** escuchaste al hombre pero la chica no le contesto

Y Elsa miro a su hermana preocupada y en su cara se reflejó el horror

-**Elsa, por favor regresa a Arendelle**

**-¡NO!-** la veías toda nerviosa- **Arendelle estarán mejor sin mi…tu estarás mejor sin mi ¡lárgate**!

**-Elsa no lo entiendes**-notaste cierta preocupación- **Arendelle está cubierta en el invierno**

Ahora Elsa tenía una mirada de asombro y preocupación

**-Por favor Elsa…devuélvanos el verano**-rogo Anna

Así que la isla donde estaba el castillo y donde todo estaba bajo nieve fue por causa de Elsa

**-no se hacerlo…**-la escuchaste, estaba al borde del llanto- **no se hacerlo**…-volvió a repetir su hermana Anna estaba sin creer lo que había escuchado- ¡**lárgate!**

**-¡no me iré sin ti Elsa!**

**-¡que te largues!**

Viste como utilizo su poder eh hizo un mounstro de nieve, tomo a los chicos incluyendo al muñeco de nievo y los lanzo fuera del castillo.

Elsa se quedó en la habitación

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso Elsa?**

Ella no te contesto

**-¡Elsa, contéstame!**

Tú alteraste

**-¡para protegerla!-** te grito**- ¡no quiero volver hacerle daño!-**te dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Mientras se arrodillaba tapándose de nuevo la cara.

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leeremos Luego**

**Besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki**


	8. Chapter 8 Adios Elsa

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^**_

_**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alertas; tambien a lo que lo leyeron pero no dejaron reviews n.n**_.

**Lord Mortensen, Guest:** muchas gracias por leer n.n me alegra que les guste

_**Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians le pertenence a DreamWorks y Frozen a Walt Disney ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence solo la historia :)**_

_**N/A: La historia se basa cuando Jack Frost aun no era un guardian; tambien en la historia hay partes de la pelicula Frozen asi que si todavia no las visto (creo) antente a la concecuencias.  
**_

_**Disfruten el cap. c:**_

* * *

Cap.8 Adios Elsa

Te quedaste ahí viéndola…ella lloraba y tú no sabías que hacer.

**-es obvio que sufres por tu hermana**-dijiste- **porque no simplemente estas con ella en vez de alejarla**

Ella se pone de pie y te mira seriamente

**-ya te he dicho que no quiero que Anna este cerca de mí**- te desafío con la mirada- **no ves que quiero protegerla.**

-**pero alejándola de ti no la protegerás**

Te sentías molesto ya que ella tiene una hermana y la quiere lejos y tu simplemente desearías tener una familia mínimo una hermana a quien proteger

**-que sabes tú, un espíritu que esta despechado y no sabe nada de su vida pasada**- se tapó la boca

Te quedaste serio; enojo mezclado con ¿decepción? Tal vez… se llenaba en tu pecho.

**-¿Jack? perdón no era mi intención**-ella trataba de acercarse a ti pero tu simplemente la alejabas

**-¿eso es lo que piensas de mí?-** dijiste cabizbajo, mientras te dabas la vuelta para irte por el balcón- **tal vez tengas razón y soy un simple espíritu despechado**-te trepaste encima de la baranda del balcón- **pero tú también eres una humana despechada; lo único que tu si tienes la posibilidad de estar con tu hermana o con quien quieras pero solo quieres estar sola y eso a la larga es muy deprimente.**

Tú no la veías porque estas de espalda, pero en los ojos de ella se bañaban en lágrimas.

**-¡no te vayas!-** la escuchaste mientras sentías el contacto de su mano en tu espalda-** Jack, por favor no te vayas-** escuchaste entre sollozos

Tu no querías, tenías una lucha interna pero lo que te dijo te dolía mucho por lo menos ahora no querías verla y no sabes por cuanto tiempo.

**-¡adiós Elsa!**

Te lanzaste por el balcón con la ayuda del viento y te alejaste.

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leeremos Luego**

**Besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki**


	9. Chapter 9 Lucha Interna

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^**_

_**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alertas; tambien a lo que lo leyeron pero no dejaron reviews n.n**_.

**Guest, Solita-San, ana membrives: **_muchas gracias por su apoyo y por leer la historia n.n_

**anonimo: **_ hola! se que estan muy muy pero muy corto, pero asi queda mejor la itriga y se me hace mas facil escribir, pero tratare de escribir aunque algunos cap. un poquito mas largo ps. gracias por leer n.n_

_**SiKiPrEcIoShA:** te tengo buena noticias aun no se acaba la historia c: me alegra mucho que te guste, muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n  
_

_**Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians le pertenence a DreamWorks y Frozen a Walt Disney ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence solo la historia :)**_

_**N/A: La historia se basa cuando Jack Frost aun no era un guardian; tambien en la historia hay partes de la pelicula Frozen asi que si todavia no las visto (creo) antente a la concecuencias.  
**_

_**Disfruten el cap. c:**_

* * *

Cap.9 Lucha interna

No sabias como te sentías…

Sabías que te sentías enojado pero no sabías el ¿Por qué? Si era por lo que te dijo Elsa ó por dejar tener una amistad que recién comenzaba.

**-¡maldición!**

Estabas en una lucha interna

Te sentías culpable por lo que paso; le cuestionabas sobre sus decisiones, sobre su vida y la de su hermana…

**-pero no fue mi culpa**

Te dijiste para tranquilizarte; pero la verdad es que no te sentías mejor…

**-Ella no me dijo esas cosas enserio, solo se molestó porque la seguí presionando**

Suspiraste cansado

**-es su vida y ella la maneja a su manera-** dijiste resignado

Tu no querías alejarte de ella…por fin logras hablar con alguien después de 50 años, y esa alguien es una chica hermosa que tiene los mismo poderes pero que sobre todo te entiende.

-**tal vez deba disculparme**

Dijiste para dar la vuelta y regresar al castillo…

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leeremos Luego**

**Besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki**


	10. Chapter 10 Proteger

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^ Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad c:  
**_

_**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alertas; tambien a lo que lo leyeron pero no dejaron reviews n.n**_.

**Solita-San, Brendiiita: **Muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo c:

_**Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians le pertenence a DreamWorks y Frozen a Walt Disney ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence solo la historia :)**_

_**N/A: La historia se basa cuando Jack Frost aun no era un guardian; tambien en la historia hay partes de la pelicula Frozen asi que si todavia no las visto (creo) antente a la concecuencias.  
**_

_**Disfruten el cap. c:**_

* * *

Cap.10 Proteger

Tal vez hablando se resuelvan las cosas

Porque la verdad tu no quieres alejarte de ella nunca; no sabes porque pero lo sientes.

Regresaste al castillo, entrando de nuevo por el balcón, pero te sorprendiste cuando viste todo la habitación destruida como si hubiera ocurrida una pelea.

Sus sentidos se alertaron…

**-¡Elsa!-**gritaste mientras chequeabas el lugar**- ¿Dónde estás?**

Buscaste pero no la encontrabas

Desesperado y preocupado saliste del castillo y te elevaste en lo más alto para poder ver mejor a tu alrededor; pudiste observar a lo lejos unos hombres montados en unos caballos y en uno de ellos iban cargando a la chica que estás buscando.

**-¡tienen a Elsa!**

Tu instinto te dijo que lo siguieras

**-No dejare que nada malo te pase…Elsa**

Prometiste tanto para ti como para ella…no permitirás que nada malo le pase, tal vez no tengas la hermana que quisieras proteger pero ahora tienes a la chica que deseas proteger.

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**N/A: Lo siento...trato de hacer los capitulos largos pero no me salen...me gusta hacer esta historia con capitulos cortos T3T perdooonn!**

**Nos leeremos Luego**

**Besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki**


	11. Chapter 11 Comienzo de la tormenta

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^ Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad c:  
**_

_**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alertas; tambien a lo que lo leyeron pero no dejaron reviews n.n**_.

_Si yo tambien pienso que lo opuesto es mas divertido pero no pude evitar a juntar estos dos c: me alegra que te guste como va la historia_

_**Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians le pertenence a DreamWorks y Frozen a Walt Disney ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence solo la historia :)**_

_**N/A: La historia se basa cuando Jack Frost aun no era un guardian; tambien en la historia hay partes de la pelicula Frozen asi que si todavia no las visto (creo) antente a la concecuencias.  
**_

_**Disfruten el cap. c:**_

* * *

Cap.11 El comienzo de la tormenta

Notaste que el cielo se empezó a poner de un color gris oscuro…

Las nubes parecían remolinos en el cielo…

Esto no se veía nada bien; pero tenía otras cosas en que preocuparte como en Elsa.

Perdiste de vista a los soldados que estaban en caballos, pero no te rendiste y seguiste adelante.

Ahora sí que te sentías culpable si no fuera porque la hubieses dejado sola nada de esto le hubiese pasado, la hubieras protegido con tu vida si fuera necesario…pero no fue así…

**_"por favor Jack, no te vayas"_**

Recordaste esas palabras…esas palabras que dijo entre medio de un susurro mientras lloraba

Apretaste el puño y aumentaste la velocidad

No supiste como pero de momento empezó una fuerte ventisca de nieve y eso solo significada una cosa

**-¡Elsa!**

Llegaste al pequeño reino de Arendelle, ahora solo tenías que encontrarla.

**-ya voy por ti, Elsa**

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki**


	12. Chapter 12 Siguiendo a Hans

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^  
**_

_**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alertas; tambien a lo que lo leyeron pero no dejaron reviews n.n**_.

Solita-San

Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai

mary-animeangel

Jackesita Frost

diana-chan

_**Desclaimer: Rise of the Guardians le pertenence a DreamWorks y Frozen a Walt Disney ninguno de sus personajes me pertenence solo la historia :)**_

_**N/A: La historia se basa cuando Jack Frost aun no era un guardian; tambien en la historia hay partes de la pelicula Frozen asi que si todavia no las visto (creo) antente a la concecuencias.  
**_

_**Disfruten el cap. c:**_

* * *

Cap 12. Siguiendo a Hans

Tratabas de volar sobre la fuerte ventisca…

Ya sabias como se sentía los demás espíritu cuando haces tus días nevados, no pudiste evitar pensar en esa ironía.

Pudiste visualizar un castillo…así que te acercaste, miraste por las ventanas a ver si localizabas a Elsa.

Pero no la veías por ningún lado…

Seguiste con tu vuelo por alrededor del castillo, hasta que pasaste por la ventana de una habitación, no pudiste evitarlo y te acercaste…

**-¿la hermana de Elsa?**

Preguntaste con la duda reflejada en tu voz, ya que no lucia como la última vez que la viste, ahora se ve pálida, débil y con el cabello ¿blanco?

**-¡Anna!**

Viste que entro un hombre buen parecido…y lo notaste, es el mismo hombre que se llevaba a Elsa.

**-¡Hans!**

**-¿Qué te paso?**

**-Elsa…me hechizo**

Te sorprendiste al escuchar eso…

**-pero creí que no te haría daño**

Claro que nunca le haría daño tú mismo eres testigo de lo mucho que sufre por ella para mantenerla a salvo

**-yo también pensé lo mismo**-la chica bajo la mirada triste- **me congelo el corazón y la única cosa que podrá derretirlo es un acto de amor…**

**-Un beso…-**susero el

Así que ese es el hombre de quien la hermana de Elsa se enamoró en el primer día que lo vio. Viste como él se acercaba a ella…para luego alejarla de el… bajo la mirada confundida de la chica…

**-¡esto es perfecto! Solo me quería casar para poder conseguir el trono de Arendelle ya que por ser el menor de 12 hermanos no podre alcanzar el trono**

Tanto como tú y la chica no lo podían creer…

-**pobrecita tan desesperada para ser amada…**

Te enojaste…no podías creer como alguien podía ser tan malo con otras persona…observaste como el apaga la chimenea para que Anna no recibiera calor y como la dejaba sola en la habitación con la puerta con seguro…viste como la chica lloraba y se acorrucaba por el frio…

Querías hacer algo para ayudarla; pero la verdad era que no podías hacer nada…

Seguiste al tipo llamado Hans…y no taste que se dirigió a un salón donde habían otros sujetos

**-¿y que paso?**

Pregunto un viejo flaco medio calvo

**-no quiere cooperar en regresar el verano…-**dijo tirándose a la silla con una expresión de preocupación…

Expresión que tú no le creíste

**-y le hizo daño a su hermana**

Todos en el salón se sorprendieron

**-hay que sentenciarla**

**-creo que tienes razón**

El corazón de Jack se alarmo no dejaría que le pusieran la mano encima a Elsa…de nuevo el sujeto salió triunfante de la habitación y tú no podías ni siquiera pegarle en esa hipócrita cara

Lo seguiste porque a donde el iría te diría donde está el paradero de Elsa.

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki**


End file.
